Dazzle Me
by book-luver063
Summary: suprise party, turning 18, crushes and its coed! anyone up for spin the bottle? Im horriiibbblleee at writing summeries so umm just plz read my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone in new at this site and this is my first time writing a fanfic.So it you have any tips or anythind to say.**

**Please tell me asap.Thankz love michelle.**

**Mileys big birthday bash**

**(Mileys pov)**

"Sweety.Sweety. Wake up!" Robby said

"Mhmm." I mumbled.

"Its your 17th birthday wake up!!" Jackson ran in screaming.

Miley shot up out of bed with a smile on her face.

"Sweety go get washed up, and get ready to go out".Robey said happily.

"Only me and you?" I asked.

"Yup." Robby said. Great! I ran into the bathroom ,quickly threw off my clothes and got into the shower and sang "Its my birthday and i can cry if i want to" again and again. After i got out i curled my hair, did some make up, and pinned 17 dollars to my shirt! oh boy. I thought as we got into the truck. "Now what?" daddy said.

"What about Oliver and Lily?" I said in a little voice.

"Miley Hope Stewert! You cant have them come, its just me and you today remember? Robey said. Oh yeah. We were just walking into the mall until I saw Lily, Oliver and Jake with big bags in their hands. Except for Jake, he had a big bag, and another little one tucked under his arm. When they all saw me they hid everything! I hugged everyone, but something strange.. no "happy birthday Miles!" Jake looked nervous but when my dad saw him he winked and wished him good luck.

"Daddy? What was that good luck for?" I asked

"ohh nothing, sweet heart me and him are just friends now thats it." He said.

_sssuuurrreeee..._

**Lilys pov**

**"THANK GOD!" **I said relived

"She could of caught us!" Oliver exlaimed

"Ya think?" I said giggling

"Oh just start the car Oliver! Jackson setting up all alone, thats not good, Miley is going to be home in two hours, and we still have to get cake!" Jake shouted

"Okay Okay just calm down!"Oliver said

I was laughing soo hard and the expression on jakes face you should of seen it.

**Mileys pov**

My father was secretly on the phone with somebody.

(and wouldnt tell me who it was.)

I called Jake Ring.Ring Ring.

Hello?

"JAKEE!!!!" I exclamed

"Hey babe whats up?"He said

"Im on my way home, I bought loads of things!" I was ecstatic.

"Hey miles where are you?" Jake questioned strangly.

"Oh im in down the street why?" I asked

"Hey miles moms calling Ill call you later alright babe?"Jake said

"Alright bye i love you!" We said together and started to laugh.

**Jakes pov**

I got their attention and said "She'll be home now everybody make sure every thing is set!"

**DiNG DING!**

**Mileys pov**

Jackson opened the back door and immediantly put a blindfold on mileys eyes.

"Hey whats going on here?

**A/N:**

**HEY REMEMBER THIS IS MY ****FIRST**** STORY TO WRITE ANY TIPS OR ANYTHING PLEASE TELL ME **

**REVIEWWW!!!!PLEASEE!!!!!!**


	2. sleep over?

**(A/N): THANK YOU ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! OHMYGOD I GOT SOO HAPPY TO GET ALL OF THEM IN ONE DAY &&& IF YOU CRITIZED, IT HELPED ME SO THANKS :) POSTING THIS UP FOR YOU GUYSSS. Im sorry it took sooo long! My connection was down, and it wouldnt let me do anything! And on the other chapter, I meant to put EIGHTEEN. not SEVENTEEN! so get that in your head :) lol sorry!**

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!

**Sleepoveerrrr**

After he let go of me and droped down the blindfold, I gasped. There was around 20 to 25 people there just how many I like at my parties.

"Thank you daddy, you always do something great for my birthday!" I exclaimed.

**At least I'm not wearing a shirt that has a cat on it**

**Or a ugly dress Miley thought and giggled**

"Lily! Oliver!" I yelled across the room, scanning it to find a trace of my best friends.

"Happy Birthday, Miley!" A pair of arms wrapped around my neck as I twisted around to see who it was.

Jake smiled his you-know-you-love-me smile and stepped back.

"You want to come on the patio with me? The one by the piano? You know the one... infront of the beach?"

"Jake, I know my house. Alright, lets go see what your up to now." I said with a smile.

He ran off, and I was confused. Where'd he go? I rolled my eyes and sighed, typical Jake. I went out to the patio, and stood there waiting.

**What did he want? And why did he just leave me if he wanted to see me over here?**

"Miles?" A voice said behind me, once again.

"Yeah?" I asked, knowing who it already was.

He put his hand over my eyes before I could turn around, and with another picked up my hair. He muttered something about keeping my eyes closed, and I felt something heavy on my neck. It was cold, and I could feel a pendant hanging just a bit lower than my collar bone.

"Okay open!" Jake said exitedly

I looked down and gasped "**OH MY GOSH!" **I gasped again, and my mouthed dropped open as I got a full view of what it looked like.

"Jake its gold!" I said with tears in my eyes. The necklace had a gold chain, with two medium hearts, encrusted with diamonds. "Jake! They're diamonds!" I was very close to hypervenalating.

"Yea i know." He said with a smile on his face, "But you'll like this gift better."

I saw him wink to someone behind me. So I turned around, and the everyone was there behind me. Looking at us in awe. Dad, Lily, Oliver, and Jakes parents were in the front, but Jackson was no where to be seen. **What? Why did everyone have tears in there eyes? Why were they so happy? **When I turned back around, I saw Jake had knelt down on one knee. The next words nearly killed me.

"Miley Hope Stewart, will you marry me?" Jake asked.

"Y...Y...Yes!" I said while moving foward to plant a passinate kiss onto his perfect lips. **Was I too young for this? Nah! It was just getting engaged. Not like I was getting married the next month or something. At least I don't think so...**

He picked me up and spun me around while we were still kissing.

After that, the party was a blast. I found Jackson by a punch bowl, flirting with some girl. I intterupted them, pointing out that he was in college and she was just finishing her senior year. He winked at me and told me it was Spring Break, and nothing mattered. Jerk. After a while Lily got up and shouted, "PRESENT TIME!"

"Yes finally some body finally gave me permission to open my presents!" I said exitedly

The first one was from Dad. It was a blue box, with a white bow wrapped around it. My first thought was Tiffany's, boy was this a great birthday. But when I opened it, my face must have shown confusion because everyone was laughing.

"Miley! Gosh I wear you can be so slow, bud!" Dad laughed and then I got it. I held up the pink, sparkling key and smiled very, very big.

"A car? A car!" I started to jump up and down. "Daddy I got a car? AHHH!" I screamed and ran outside, with everyone else following me. It was a Xli Corolla, midnight blue and fully loaded. It had a MP3 player built in the stereo, and a sun roof! It wasn't a BMW, but it was gorgeous! It was also stick, boy was I going to have fun with this car.

I ran up to Billy Ray and gave him a great big hug, knowing I didn't have to ask Lily for a ride anymore.

After I had opened everybodys gifts, I thanked them like crazy. I got clothes, designer ones, and a really nice pair of Chanel sunglasses, my now favorite. And a CAR. I still couldn't get over the fact I had a car.

"Amber and Ashley!" I sat up and said. We weren't really enemies anymore, but not that close either. They were just fun to shop with, and sometimes hang out with.

"Were here. Can we start?" Ashley asked, irritated. What was up with her?

"Hold o..." I started to say, then something interrupted me.

"Boo!" I yelped and scooted closer to Jake, not seeing what it was. Then I saw two perky faces smiling at me.

"Anthony! Jay!" I said while getting up.

My dad came up to me and said "Bud, My girlfriend just won two tickets to mexio and..." Ughh. Lorie was getting on my nerves, but anything to keep him happy.

"She wants you to come with?" I said looking down, not wanting him to see my dissapointment.

"Yeah, and jackson is going to his fiances house for the rest of the break." Billy said. Should I tell her about the incident near the punch bowl? I sniggered and decided to keep it to myself.

"Alright, fine with me. Now go, vamnos, And when are you going to be back?" I said

"In two days, so, heres some money for food and stuff like that. I trust you bud, dont dissapoint me." He handed over a 100$ bill and went upstairs to pack, he was leaving immediantly, I guess.

We all watched as he walked out the door with a big hand carry to his side. Wow, that took him two minutes. I got suspicous, then dropped it. He's my Dad!

"Finally! Lets get this Pepsi bottle empty, and play spin the bottle!" Before Ashley could talk any further, Oliver was at her side, chugging what was left of it down.

"Okay" Jake said with a smile and winked at me, I felt a blush creep up on my face. As Oliver chugged down the rest of the pepsi, we all gathered around in a circle. Most the people had left, there were only about 13 or 14 left.

"Whatever happens, happens okay?" I said seriously to Jake.

"Okay, but no involving you making out with anybody else but me." He said with a smile on his face.

He came closer to me our noses were touching, I smiled, looked down, and pushed my lips aginst his.

It was a nice deep passonite kiss.

_knock. knock_

It was Lily, we quickly pulled apart

"Spin the bottle time!" She said with an evil look in her eyes.

"Pfftt. What are you up to?" I said while pulling Jake along with me.

"You'll find out later." Lily said

"Just when u start ask me who I like. Okay?" She whispered in my ear.

"Are you going to try to tell Oliver you've loved him since forever?" I whispered back.

"Yes, What if he likes me to?" Lily said back

"EEEKKKK!" I said with laughter trying to scare her and make her think that Oliver wont like her.

_A while into the game..._

"One two three spin!" Everyone said together

It landed on Oliver!

"Oliver." I said with a grin on my face

"Truth or Dare?" I said still smiling, i had a great plan for him :D

"Dare!" He said with a smile on his face

"I dare you to kiss LiLY!" I dared, getting a bit antsy on what was taking him so long.

"Okay fine with me!" He said after a moment of thinking.

You could u tell both of them were liking it.. Lily let go to catch her breath,

"Lily, Will you go out with me?!" Oliver said

"Yes!" Lily said hugging him

"Lets get on to the game,", "Yeah." Amber demanded, with Ashley following her lead.

As the game went on, I got the nastiest dare. I had to drink half a cup of Ketchup, Cucumbers, Jalapenos, an Mangos blended all together.

"Miley! Miley wake up!" I groaned and got up off the bed.

"The boys just left, Jake didn't want to wake you.." Lily trailed off. Idiot. He should've woken me up.

"Well lets go to StarBucks in your new car! Im itching to do something!" Amber cried. I looked at the pink alarm clock and saw it was 7 a.m. I squinted my eyes and groaned in her direction.

"Fine" I said getting up to go use the restroom. Lily knew the signal, and ushered them out of the room. I also needed to change, but they still didn't know I was Hannah Montana, so they couldn't see my closet.

I walked into the restroom and shreiked, probably waking up the whole neighborhood. What did they do to my face? I had on bright pink blush, with purple lipstick, brown lipliner, black eyeliner, yellow eyeshadow, with trails of toothpaste on my chin and forhead. I heard Lily, Amber, Ashley, Becca, and Tracie in a fit of giggles outside of the room.

"Im going to get you back for this!" I yelled as I washed my face, scrubbing at the revolting image infront of me. I picked out a pink tank top, and a blue one to go underneath. Then put on some light blue capri-jeans, knowing after Starbucks we would probably go somewhere else.

After I was finished, I sat in the drivers seat, ready to drive my new car. I put on my Chanel sunglasses, and swooped my hair up into a messy bun. Messy but gorgeous.

" Dang this car goes fast!" Lily said while she was fixing her hair in front of a silver rinstoned mirror. It was a funny view, she would grab a part of her hair, and the other section would whip out, so I closed the windows and turned on the AC.

"Yep!" I said with a proud look on my face

After we got our Lataees, We went to the mall.

"So where do yall girls want to go now?" Lily asked

"Hollister!" Amber and Ashley said with a grin on their happy faces.

As we walked in Amber and Ashley brought like half of the store! As we walked out, and walked into forever 21, We had walked into Amber's parents so they decided to go home from there. That was a relief, now I didn't have to drop them off. They got their stuff out of my car and were on their way.

"Bye!" Lily and I called out.

"Her parents are nice!" Lily said with a greedy smile on he face.

"Yeahh." I said with a smile

"Okay now lets go get something to eat!" I was getting a bit hungry, too.

"Hah! Okay, me too!" I said laughing

As we went into the food court, we both went to salad bar and got a salad meal. We added a Pepsi, to make up for the lost carbs and fat.

As we were walking out we saw Jake and Oliver with bags in their hands. Jake sure did a lot of shopping, because I always ran into him here.

"So whats in the bags?" I asked

"Oh umm just stuff for our ENGAGMENT!" Jake said while dropping the bags and hugging me. Not expected/

"Well are you done?" I said bitting my lip

"Yes!" He said

I smiled

"You know I was just about to come over." He said

"I got an idea!" Lily said

"Yeah?" We all said together

"Miley and Jake can go in Mileys car. Me and oliver will go in Your car!" Lily said to Jake

"Well okay!" Jake looked a bit nervous, letting Lily drive his car and all.

"Oh dont worry, I have practice." Lily snatched the keys away playfully and headed off.

As the four split apart, Jake had kissed Miley just a little peck.

"I love you!" I smiling

"I love you more:" He said

Then there was a long silence, Miley broke it

"So whens our wedding?" I said exitedly

"Three weeks!" He whispered as our fourheads were together

"Oh my gosh!" I freaked out! I didn't think what I had thought would actually come true!

"I dont have my dress, I dont have my a-anything!" I grew anxious, and kept my eyes forward, on the road.

"Dont worry babe, you're going with my mom tomorrow to get you your wedding dress!" Jake said, taking ahold of a lock of my hair.

Which really made me calm down. Wait on my engagment...

"im going to wear a dress!" I said

"HAHA. Okay." Jake said as we were walking into the car

"Jake. Im happy were together." I said seriously

"Me too!" He replied

"Hey baby sister!" Jackson called from the right side of the road

"Huh?" I looked to my right and there jackson was with his fiancee.

"I'll be back in two hours!" He called out as he drove off. It hadn't been two days!

"Huph." I sighed as i read a new text message from Lily.

_im going to olivers so see you tomorrow bye!_

"Mann! Now im going to have to spend the whole day with Jackson!" I complained.

"No im going to be with you!" Jake said

As we got home I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. We ended up watching hide and seek. At all the scary parts, I hid my face into Jakes chest or jumped onto his lap, soon after the movie I had fallen asleep on Jakes lap.

"Miley! Miley!" Jake quietly wispered

"Wake up! You and my mom have to go get your wedding dress, while my father and I go get my dad go try on tuxedoes!" He said urgently. I slept through a whole day?

"Alright!" I rolled over, forgetting I was still on the couch, and landed on my face. Jake laughed at me, and I glared up at him. Not being able to stay serious, I laughed as he pulled me up.

I grabed a towel and ran to the bathroom. I quickly stripped down into nothing, and proceeded with my shower. As I steppd out the steam from my shower came out with me too. Jake had his car back, and we went seperate ways. I arrived at the Bridal Shop, meeting up with his mother. I walked in and my mouth fell open, like a fly trap.

"Oh my God" I gasped out loud, and turned to leave.

It was...

**hahaha cliff hanger!!!  
**

**sorry! But i made this chapter EXTRA long to satisfy my reviewers and make up for the long wait! did you like it? please let me know!!**

**well review?**

**also, theres a story called Equinox! My sister wrote it, and shes good! Check it out, her penname is SWEET-STUFF063. **

**tell me how it wass!!!**


End file.
